idolinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kimura Takuya in Drama / Film / Musical / Theater etc.
Kimura Takuya geboren: 13.11.1972 Filme: 1990 Kokoro no Kagami ~Mirror of the Heart~ 1990 Otouto (als Hekiro) 1993 Hajimete no Natsu ~Airplane Brothers~ 1994 Shoot (als Kubo Yoshiharu) 1995 Kimi wo Wasurenai 1995 Fly Boys, Fly! (als Ueda Junichiro) 1999 Konya wa Eigyouchu (als Muragi Takuya und Takuya Kimura) 2004 2046 (als Tak) 2006 Bushi no Ichibun (als Mimura Shinnojo) 2007 Hero (als Kuryuu Kouhei) 2009 I Come with the Rain (als Shitao) 2010 Uchu Senkan Yamato (als Kodai Susumu) 2015 Hero: The Movie (als Kuryu Kohei) 2017 Blade of the Immortal (als Manji) 2018 Criminal for the Prosecution (als Mogami Takeshi) 2019 Masquerade Hotel (als Nitta Kosuke) TV Drama: 1992 Sono Toki, Heart wa Nusumareta (als Katase Masato) 1993 Izu no Odorikko 1993 Asunaro Hakusho (als Toride Osamu) 1994 Wakamono no Subete (als Takeshi Ueda) 1995 Kimi wa Toki no Kanata e 1995 Jinsei wa Joujo da (als Ogami Kazuma) 1996 Furuhata Ninzaburo (als Hayashi Isao) -Ep. 17- 1996 Long Vacation (als Sena Hidetoshi) 1996 Kyousoukyoku (als Takakura Kakeru) 1997 Boku ga Boku de Aru Tame ni 1997 Ii Hito 1997 Gift (als Yukio) 1997 Love Generation (als Katagiri Teppei) 1998 Oda Nobunaga 1998 Nemureru Mori (als Ito Naoki) 1999 Konya wa Eigyouchu 2000 Beautiful Life (als Okishima Shuji) 2000 Densetsu no Kyoshi -Ep. 11- 2000 Food Fight 2001 Hero (als Kuryu Kohei) 2001 Chushingura 1/47 2001 Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari 2002 Sora Kara Furu Ichioku no Hoshi (als Katase Ryo) 2003 Good Luck!! (als Shinkai Hajime) 2004 Pride (als Satonaka Halu / Haru) 2005 Love and Dreams 2005 Engine (als Kanzaki Jiro) 2006 Saiyuuki (als Herrscher Genyoku) -Ep. 1- 2006 Hero SP 2007 Karei naru Ichizoku (als Manpyo Teppei) 2008 CHANGE (als Asakura Keita) 2009 MR.BRAIN (als Tsukumo Ryusuke) 2009 Goro's Bar 2010 Tsuki no Koibito (als Hazuki Rensuke) 2011 Nankyoku Tairiku (als Kuramochi Takeshi) 2012 PRICELESS (als Kindaichi Fumio) 2013 Ando Lloyd (als Matsushima Reiji / Ando Lloyd) 2014 Miyamoto Musashi 2014 Hero 2 (als Kuryu Kohei) 2015 I'm Home (als Ieji Hisashi) 2017 A Life (als Okita Kazuaki) 2018 BG: Personal Bodyguard (als Shimazaki Akira) 2018 Jimmy 2019 Grand Maison Tokyo (als Obana Natsuki) Drama SP: 1993 Izu no Odorikko (als Kawabata Yasunari) 1995 Kimi wa Toki no Kanata e (als Matsudaira Motoyasu) 1997 Boku ga Boku de Aru Tame ni (als Kurosawa Riki) 1998 Oda Nobunaga (als Oda Nobunaga) 1999 Furuhata Ninzaburo Vs. SMAP (als er selbst) 2001 Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari: SMAP Special Edition 2001 Chushingura 1/47 (als Yasube Horibe) 2004 X'SMAP Tora To Lion To Gonin No Otoko 2006 HERO SP (als Kuryu Kouhei) 2008 Yo nimo Kimyou na Monogatari: 2008 SMAP Special (als Yunomoto Naoki) 2014 Miyamoto Musashi (als Miyamoto Musashi/Shinmen Takezo) 2020 Kyojo (als Kazama Kimichika) Anime (als Seiyuu): 2004 Howl no Ugoku Shiro (als Howl) 2009 Redline (als JP) CM: 1999 Morinaga Weider in Jelly 1999 Kirin Fire White Coffee 2000 Fujitsu PC 2000 Levi's 2006 Mandom Gatsby 2006 Nikon Camera 2006 Georgia Coffee 2009 Gatsby